Christmas in season 3
by plasma22
Summary: Based on the episode"The Otherside of the mall"  Winston is totally into Christmas celebrations, Chance hates it, and Ilsa is somewhere in between. One- shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Human Target, or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas in Season 3<strong>

_Based on "The Otherside of the Mall" - the next Christmas_

* * *

><p>Ilsa walked into the office one December morning to see Winston and a man in overalls walking around the office, taking measurements. As the man pulled out his tape-measure again and walked to one end of the room, Ilsa waved Winston over to her side.<p>

"What's going on here? Holiday decorations time?" whispered Ilsa, tugging Winston by his sleeve towards her office.

"Yes, I have the usual guy come in each year and decorate the place." Winston looked down puzzled at Ilsa, wondering what her objection could be.

"Well you know a certain someone here is averse to the Holidays - Holiday decorations included!"

Winston sighed, "Yes, he vehemently opposes a tree in the office; but he will get over it. It really is good for business, you know. Considering what we do around here, - a friendly touch."

Ilsa tried again, "How about toning it down a little."

Winston was irritated. He really enjoyed doing this, (and annoying Chance). "So what do you think will be acceptable to him?. A couple of candles in the corner of the room?"

Ilsa sighed and softly suggested, "How about we skip the tree this year. Get some nice decorations - some wreaths, poinsettias, or something...?"

Winston was mad but knew better than to attempt to veto Ilsa. "Fine, I better go talk to the guy and let him know about the change of plans. We'll make sure Chance isn't offended!"

And thus that Christmas, the office was decorated to provide the appropriate Holiday cheer sans a tree.

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve, 6:00pm at the office:<p>

Ilsa was in her office struggling to tie-up two huge bags filled with gifts. Chance walked in, hands in his pockets.

"I thought you didn't care much for the Holidays. Playing Santa Clause tonight?"

Ilsa stood up dragging the two bags with her, pulled her coat from her chair, and started making her way out.

"No, this is something my charity does every year."

Chance moved forward and took one of the bags from Ilsa.

"Is this going in your car? I can give you a hand."

"Yes, it is." Ilsa stopped and looked at Chance. She thought for a minute and said, "Care to join me, Chance?"

"Me! You know I don't like these things." said Chance horrified by the suggestion.

"Do I look like I am going to a party?" Ilsa pointed to her unusually dressed-down attire of jeans and a simple silk blouse. "Trust me, this is something pleasant. I could do with some help, and it will be nice to have some company."

Chance looked skeptical, but decided to give in. "This better not be some silly surprise Christmas party you and Winston have schemed up for me ..."

Ilsa laughed at his paranoia. " I promise; you and I are definitely the ones without a party tonight."

* * *

><p>Ilsa and Chance walked into the pediatric cancer wing of St. Joseph's hospital with the sacks of gifts in tow. Chance looked around in surprise and then gave Ilsa an inquiring look.<p>

"This wing was donated by the Pucci foundation for underprivileged kids with cancer. I like them to get something on Christmas Eve."

Chance looked her in the eye, "I thought you didn't like all this Holiday hoopla. Did you get presents for Christmas as a kid?"

"Oh no," said Ilsa, "That's why ..."

They were interrupted by a gushing hospital administrator who led them to a room filled with children. The kids cheered as Ilsa walked into the room - she was obviously familiar to them. Chance walked into the room, looked uncomfortable for a moment, but warmed up to the children pretty quickly. They handed the gifts to the children, and watched their reactions as they opened them.

Later, as they got up to leave, a little girl came up to Ilsa with a package. It was a gift from the kids - a box of chocolates. "We didn't know your boy-friend would be coming too, so there is only one gift."

Uncertain of how Chance was taking the awkward moment, Ilsa quickly smiled at the girl, and knelt down beside her.

"We will share it, like good friends do, okay?" The girl nodded happily.

Just then a boy came up to Chance with a big grin on his face. He had rolled up something into a piece of wrapping paper. He clutched it tightly in his fist and then quietly slipped it into Chances hand.

"Put it in your pocket," he whispered, "and you can share it with her later."

Chance laughed and complied.

* * *

><p>9:000pm<p>

Ilsa and Chance walked into the office. They were both quiet, but relaxed.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Ilsa put the box of chocolates down and walked towards her office with Chance.

Chance shrugged, sat down on the stairs. "No, not as frightening as I expected it to be."

Ilsa laughed and walked up the step to sit beside him as he added, " That is a nice thing you do for those kids."

"Well maybe one of these days we will get you in the Christmas spirit," Ilsa patted him on the back.

"Not likely," was the quick, firm reply.

"What's the matter?" Ilsa whispered, moving her hand across his back 'Why does it upset you so much?"

Chance met her eyes for a second and then looked away. His shield was up instantly.

"That's a story for another day."

Ilsa pulled her hand back into her lap and turned away to hide her feeling. She felt shut out yet again.

Chance realized he had hurt her feelings. They sat in awkward silence for a while. He cleared his throat, and leaned toward her so that their shoulders touched.

"I haven't yet thanked you for standing up to Winston on the Christmas decorations." He put his arm around her, "Thanks, partner!"

Ilsa smiled and nodded, but continued to stare at her shoes.

After a moment, Chance tried again, " Say Ilsa, the night is still young. How about a drink?"

Ilsa nodded. " We should try the chocolates the children gave us too, I'll get them."

They both got up. Chance ran up to his pad to fetch the drinks. Ilsa walked to the table where she had left the chocolates. She picked them up and went back to wait for him at the stairs. She stood at the bottom wondering if they would be drinking downstairs in the office, or upstairs in his pad. When he didn't show up in the next 45 seconds, she started making her way up the stairs. As she got halfway up, Chance came running down balancing a bottle and two glasses cautiously in his hands. They stood there midway on the stairs for a minute, wondering which direction to proceed in. Then Chance sat down right there to pour the drinks into the glasses.

They sipped their drinks in amicable silence for a while.

"Ready for dessert?" Ilsa opened the box beside her.

As they sat there sipping their drinks and sampling the candy, Chance patted his pocket.

"I almost forgot the gift the little boy gave us," he laughed, pulling the crumpled wrapper out of his pocket. They both peered closely as Chance unwrapped the little present. He held it in his palm for Ilsa to see. It was a tiny branch of mistletoe! They both laughed.

As Chance grinned wickedly and raised the mistletoe above their heads, Ilsa leaned deliberately over, put her hands on his shoulders, and kissed him. When they stopped to take a breath, she wished him softly,

"Happy Christmas, Mr. Chance!"

Chance smiled brilliantly and wished her back, but not with the use of words.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for the comments on the previous story. It helped in writing this one, and hopefully in uploading it.<em>


End file.
